


I'll do YOU one better

by VoidWinnower (SumDumMuffin)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/VoidWinnower
Summary: The joke relies on you having seenAvengers: Infinity War, which, if you're on Ao3, is likely, but statistics is often used to disregard the experiences of people not in the monoculture, so if that's you, just watchthis clipreal quick. Or just go along for the ride.





	I'll do YOU one better

**Author's Note:**

> The joke relies on you having seen _Avengers: Infinity War_ , which, if you're on Ao3, is likely, but statistics is often used to disregard the experiences of people not in the monoculture, so if that's you, just watch [ this clip ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQpWRenGF_w) real quick. Or just go along for the ride.

"Where in the world," Chase Devineaux mused, idly, aloud, as he and his partner staked out the important place, "is Carmen Sandiego?" 

Jules Argent checked over some files on her tablet. "A better question is,  _who_ in the world is Carmen Sandiego?"

"I'll do you one better;" Carmen Sandiego said, stepping out of her hiding space, _"Why_ in the world is Carmen Sandiego?" 

And, inevitably, they scuffled. Carmen's minions emerged to help her, but trained ACME agents were formidable. 

 

 

Jules eventually managed to neutralize Zach, and get into a position to negotiate. 

"It's over, Sandiego!" she called out, "Return the International Date Line, so that Kiribati's economy can recover and calendars can progress normally!"

Carmen finished her fight with Chase. "You'll never find where I stashed it! Bwahahaha!" 

 

Jules sighed and adjusted her grip on Zach. She pulled out her ACME science weapon, which was just sci-fi enough to evade prohibitions on depictions of guns in children's media. "Tell us, or I'll blast your guy!" 

Carmen took a moment to react, before she grabbed Chase and pulled out her own blaster. "Oh yeah? You blast my guy, I'll blast your guy. Let's go."

Zach breathed heavily, twice. "Do it, Carmen! I can take it." 

"No he can't!" Ivy called out, reaching towards her brother. 

The standoff persisted. 

 

Carmen inhaled through her teeth for three seconds. 

"Fine," she said, releasing Chase. She cleared her throat. 

"The following geography-based trivia questions will reveal clues to the object's location...." 

 


End file.
